


A Cry Answered [Podfic]

by blackglass, Hananobira



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Code Switching, Community: podfic_bingo, Found Family, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, year in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Cry Answered" by imperfectcircle.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Fuyumi can read between the lines of Mako’s file. The justification for having Mako on the base is paper thin -- strings have been pulled and favours have been bartered, and somewhere along the line someone decided Fuyumi was the perfect combination of talent and expendability to be brought into this mess. It’s only slightly closer to a compliment than an insult -- the balance tipped by the child at the centre of this, nine years old and heart-breakingly brave. </i></p><p> </p><p>-- Scenes from the year after Stacker and Mako first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry Answered [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cry Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934852) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



  
  
Cover art by: [forzando](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzando)  


Length: 37:44  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20cry%20answered.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cry-answered-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with this story since it was first published, but sat on this recording for about a year and a half because it was really important to me to be able to figure out a way to make the code switching between the English and the Japanese work. And then a few months ago I met the lovely Hananobira, who teaches and speaks Japanese, and finally this project was able to come together. Thank you so much, Hananobira, I couldn't have done it without you!! <3 This podfic and story is really close to my heart and I hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> This story has also been podficced by a wonderful ensemble cast [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077260).
> 
> Used to fill my "character death," "female character," "character of color," "repod a podfic," and "child character" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Cry Answered [Podfic Remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771664) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights)




End file.
